Ruined
by Natmonkey
Summary: This time the KC is a gnome and she has a thing for Grobnar! You can imagine what kind of story this is.
1. I like you

Growing up in West Harbor as a gnome was tough, to say the least. These humans always picking on me because of my size, not being able to reach anything; it was no picnic. My foster father didn't help me much either. He believes in being self-reliant and thus mostly left me to my own devices. So I learned how to hide, to be perfectly silent and to blend in. It's actually quite easy when you're this small.

When I was younger, I always dreamt of growing up in a place where gnomes are more common, like Lantan maybe. I mean, I have all these hormones rushing through my body causing a fuss and nobody to act it all out on. What was I to do, hook up with one of the Mossfeld brothers? I would rather stick my head down an anthill.

I'd been wondering about intimacy between two people for years when, during a Harvest Festival, Bevil and Amie (both drunk out of their minds from the Harvest Mead) snuck off together. I followed them and watched as they went behind the Starling barn and began groping each other. It was probably the first time for the both of them, judging from their clumsiness. Their endeavors were very adorable actually, up until the moment the clothes came off.

Well, I'm not going to go into too much detail, but suffice it to say that I became very hot and bothered with what I saw. Clumsy kisses, hands roaming bare skin, half-muffled moans, nails drawing blood, mouths sucking and nibbling. My heart started racing and the blood rushed to my face. When Bevil bared his member and commenced pushing it into Amie, her cries of pleasure mixed with pain almost made me faint. I raced home, got into bed and touched myself for hours. That night I experienced the joy of bringing myself to release, for the very first time. Orgasm, as I now know it's called.

My two best friends were a little awkward around each other for the first few months after their encounter, but gradually they resumed their normal behavior. Apparently that was one-time thing. Kind of sad; they would've made a great couple if you ask me. But in retrospect it was just as well.

After the next Harvest Festival, the village was attacked by githyanki. They'd brought duergar with them, grey dwarves. That was the very first time I saw smaller sized humanoids. The next time was when Daeghun had sent me to Neverwinter and I met Khelgar at the Weeping Willow Inn. I was tempted to ask him to spend the night with me, but I felt no chemistry between us. He is kind of attractive, in a burly warrior kind of way. Would look better if he still had all of his teeth. Of course I like him, just not in that way. I want my first time to be with someone I'm very fond of.

Over the course of my travels, I've met quite a few people, even little ones like myself. But none of them I really liked much, until Grobnar came along. Everything about him just screams _cute_; that wild hair, the ever sparkling eyes, the constant blabbering about whatever comes into his mind, the stories, the inventions, the songs. My favorite part is that little patch of hair under his lower lip. Adorable. I've kept him close ever since the first moment we met, earning me some smart comments from Neeshka. But I know she is only ribbing and means well.

Although Grobnar must be older than I am, he seems awfully innocent. The werewolf gnome-girls in Duskwood invited him into their bed with thinly veiled suggestions, but he still didn't understand. Well, not that I'm all that experienced; merely watching two humans couple behind a barn doesn't make one an expert on such matters.

Gods, every time I see that cutie, I just want to hug him and ruffle his hair. Kiss him, even. Sadly even though I've killed dragons, shadow reavers and whatnot, I'm still too afraid for something like that. He doesn't even seem interested in me. But I do know that if he were, I'd be in good hands. Gnomehands, ha!

Strangely enough these two men seem to like me well enough. That unholy ranger, who radiates an unmistakable aura of evil, keeps harassing me with his dirty comments, while the deadly serious paladin with the poker up his butt makes eyes at me whenever he thinks I'm not looking.

Really, what is _wrong_ with them? They are almost twice as tall as I am. I've seen the size of a human penis once; I don't think I need to have one shoved into me to know that it won't fit. Knowing Bishop though, my head being at crotch level with him just makes me all the more interesting. Pervert. But what does Casavir see in me? Perhaps he doesn't like me in a sexual way. Maybe he just thinks of me as this cute little thing that needs his protection.

But enough about those two. Grobnar, Grobnar, Grobnar. How I wish I could work up the courage to tell him how much I like him. Ugh. I'm such a dork. He probably only likes me as a friend anyway. Neeshka keeps pushing me to just tell him, even offered to be some kind of intermediary. But that would just be weird. This is something I need to do all by myself, and soon too, seeing how I could keel over and die at any moment.

So now I'm staring at the door that leads to the basement where my sweetie usually is tinkering with his blade golem. My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it's going to vibrate right out of my ribcage. Maybe I should have taken that drink Neeshka offered me? No, no, if anything happens, I don't want to see it through an alcohol-induced haze. Alright Dulci, one deep breath and go. Just go!

I have to force my feet to walk down the stairs and into the area from where I can hear all kinds of clanging noises. Watching Grobnar work is such a joy. He is always humming or singing, now tapping this or that with a hammer, then chiseling away at something. I often come in here and just watch. It doesn't bother him; I don't think he even notices me. This time he's standing on a ladder, buffing dents out of the construct's helmet.

I clear my throat. No reaction. "Hi, Grobnar."

"Oh, hello Dulci," he greets me after looking around in confusion for a few moments. "Can I do something for you?" His sweet voice makes my knees all weak.

"I, uhm, yeah... Would you mind coming down here?" Looking all the way up there gives me a crick in my neck. Stop panting like a dog, you idiot, breathe like a normal person! I can do this. I can do this.

The other gnome cautiously descends the ladder and wipes his hands on his tunic when he stands before me, leaving black smudges on the white fabric. Gods, the sweet smell that always surrounds him drives me crazy. "So what is it you need?"

"I uh, there is something I need to tell you." I stare at the floor and shuffle my feet. "I like you. A lot." My voice is but a tiny whisper and it takes me every ounce of willpower to raise my head. My heart starts beating even faster when I see the smile on my companion's face. Does that mean he...?

"Why thank you, Dulci, I like you too," he chirps happily.

And that's it. Nothing else. I don't think he quite understood what I meant. This fellow can be rather dense. Should I then _show_ him what I mean? Yes, I should. Because actions speak so much louder than words and everything. His sweet scent becomes stronger when I approach and carefully lay my arms around his neck. A bewildered look appears on his adorable face, eyes darting around nervously. I take it this doesn't happen to him often.

I swallow and close my eyes. Here goes. I've never even kissed anyone before, but it is only a matter of pressing your mouth against the other's. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Oh Sune's mercy, his lips are so _soft_. My stomach is tied into all kinds of knots, my knees trembling. Isn't this the point where the other kisses you back though? Grobnar is as stiff as a board. It would appear that this was a mistake.

"I'm sorry." I sigh and drop my hands to my sides. "That was a dumb thing to do. See you later, Grobnar."

Even as I run up the stairs, he doesn't say a word. I'm such a big stupid fool. Ventured something, gained nothing. Maybe I lost a friend. Stupid, stupid, stupid.


	2. Ruined

I have just settled into bed, nightgown on and nestled under the covers, when someone knocks on my door. Ugh, I just got comfortable! "Who is it?" It better not be Bishop again, or I swear I will shove his bow up his behind until it comes out the other end.

"It's me, Grobnar Gnomehands!" comes from the other side of my door. I've not forgotten about the events earlier, but not for lack of trying. Still, the tone of his voice worries me; he doesn't sound like his usual happy self. Maybe my unwelcome attentions took a little while to kick in.

With a sigh I leave the warm comfort of my bed and open the door. "Something the matter?"

"Yes indeed!" he frets, knotting his fingers together. "I just had the strangest dream! I..." His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows and his eyes are wide with bewilderment. "I dreamt you kissed me!"

So he thinks that was a dream? I could always laugh it away and say he dreams funny things, but that would be most unfair of me. "No Grobnar." I shake my head. "That wasn't a dream. I did kiss you."

"Oh, really?" He claps his hands together and beams. "I thought it would have to be, because I've been thinking of it for such a long time and now it's finally happened. Yay!"

I blink a few times. _What_ did he just say? "E-excuse me?" My mouth is hanging open in a very unappealing manner and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Well, you know, you're smart, pretty and kind and you're a gnome too and you've always been so nice to me..." Chatter, chatter, chatter. Let's see if a kiss can dry out the waterfall of words that comes out of him, because I have other things on my mind than hearing him talk.

I cup his face in my hands and firmly press my lips to his. It's so much easier when you know the feelings are mutual. A surprised yelp, and then silence. Blissful silence. His arms slip around my waist to pull me close and this time he _does_ kiss me back. Sweet victory.

Is this it? Locking lips is all well and good, but I'm quite sure that at some point the tongue comes into play. I open my mouth a little and lick his lips. Mmm, tastes like candy! An electrical storm rages through my body when our tongues touch. I'm becoming so incredibly wet here, even if this feels a bit awkward.

After what seems like an eternity, we let go. I feel ready to jump this adorable fellow's bones. His forehead rests against my shoulder and he whispers my name in a voice that's uncharacteristically deep for him. I clear my throat and turn to walk to the bed. "Do come in, and close the door behind you."

The bard obediently does as I say, quietly closing the door before looking around my room curiously. He's never been here before. "Ooh, a gnome-sized bed!" he exclaims.

"Yes, I had Veedle shorten the legs so I don't have to use a ladder to get in." I sit down and look up at the man who will hopefully take my virginity tonight. "Tell me, have you ever slept with a woman?"

"Do you mean sleeping like this?" His eyes fall shut and he makes a snoring noise. "Or... Ahem." For the very first time, I see that my companion is embarrassed, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink. It's so adorable I can't help but smile.

"I mean the latter. You see..." I shrug my shoulder to make the strap of my gown fall down. "I've never slept with a man and I was hoping you'd be willing to do _that_. With me." Please say yes.

My sweetheart gulps, tracing the curve of my bare shoulder with his eyes. "Well of course I would, I just hope I won't disappoint you, I mean, I've never..."

I touch my fingers to his lips. "Hush, and come to bed with me. We can learn together."

"Oh, I do so enjoy learning new things!" Hopping around on one foot, Grobnar pulls off his one boot, then does the same for the other one. "I was hoping you wanted to do this."

"Really? You're just full of surprises." It's actually quite shocking to learn that he even thinks about such matters. Is it because he feels desire, or because he simply wishes to experience such an act and use it as song material or something? Who cares? Soon he slides into bed next to me and takes me in his arms.

Between kisses, I manage to ask: "How is it you taste so sweet?"

"Lots and lots of candy," he mumbles into my ear. And then he takes his kisses elsewhere, namely down the side of my neck and I almost melt into a puddle of hot water. Imagine what will happen when we do the same things I saw my friends do? I would probably evaporate.

"You know," Grobnar suddenly says in a pensive voice, "I've read about a little man in a boat. Supposedly it will make women scream if you touch it the right way."

"A little man in a boat?" I cock my head to the side. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

In a bold act, he hikes up my skirt and pulls down my knickers. I am shocked. Shocked I tell you! Even more shocked when he spreads my legs and looks intently at the area in between. I never thought he would have the stones to do such a thing. Must be his inquisitive nature.

"Ha!" he says triumphantly. "_There_ he is!"

Next thing I know, I'm screaming, back arched off the bed. Clearly he is touching the little man in the boat the right way. And then he touches me with his tongue, right _there_, and *poof* instant orgasm. I can only moan and scream, my body convulsing. Oh Gods, yes! This feels so much better than my own fingers.

When the convulsing has died down, Grobnar clambers back up. "How was that? Was it alright?" An expectant twinkle glitters in his eyes.

Panting like a dog, I look up at him in adoration. "It was amazing." So amazing in fact, that I want to do the same for him. This is exciting; I've only ever watched such a thing from afar, never done it myself. "Please lie down."

"Oh, no, no, no." He giggles. I can never have enough of hearing that sound. "I have so much more exploring to do!" My adorable inventor's hands slide down my straps, baring my shoulders, then my chest. "Ooh, I've never seen these before. They look nice." Tongue hanging out of his mouth with concentration, he gives one of my hard nipples a little push. Even though it's such a cute and silly gesture, it still makes me moan.

"I'm sorry, Dulci, did I hurt you?" There is worry in his eyes, all for me. I feel so lucky. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, I'm so clumsy..."

"No, that didn't hurt. Tell you what: if something hurts, I'll just say "ow". Alright?" I turn his hair into an even bigger mess with my hand. Always wanted to do that.

"Right! Good idea. I will just carry on then." Ever so carefully, his hands run across the bare skin of my breasts. "Soft," he mumbles. Goosebumps appear and I bite my lip, whimpering softly. Having someone else touch you just feels so damned _nice_. But I bet I know something even nicer.

"Grobnar, please use your mouth. Treat me like you would a bowl of ice cream." I remember that time us girls went out for ice cream in Neverwinter and Grobnar insisted on coming along. It wasn't pretty; he just dove into the bowl with his face and came out all covered in that sticky stuff. I had to restrain myself from licking it off him.

He perks up and pretty much begins _attacking_ my breasts with his tongue(muttering "hmmm ice cream" under his breath). It almost feels as if I'm in bed with an enthusiastic dog. Teaching him how to play with me is going to be so much fun, but for now, I just want to explore his body. I've never been this close to a man before.

Just as I'm getting ready to force my darling onto his back, he mumbles: "Oh, right. Nipples. They are sensitive." And then his previously errant tongue focuses, making me feel just how sensitive nipples really are. Gods. I think I'll wait with the exploration and see what happens. Licking, nibbling, sucking. So good.

It's getting so hard to think with his ministrations, but I do know one thing. I need, want, must... must have him. Now. With all the strength I can muster I grab my lover by the shoulders and throw him onto the bed next to me.

"What are you doing?" he sputters. "I was just getting somewhere and now..."

My mouth stretches into a wicked grin as I pin his wrists above his head. "I'm still your Captain, remember? I call the shots here."

"Oh my." Grobnar giggles. "Understood, Captain!"

I release his wrists, give his head a little pat, bend down for a kiss. Now it's not so awkward anymore, simply sweet and exciting. I have a serious sweet tooth, and Grobnar is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. Slipping a hand under his tunic, I traverse the surface of his skin. So soft, so smooth.

My lips trail down his throat and lower, pausing to pull up his shirt and... admire him, I guess. I suppose calling him sexy would be a lie, because he's not. Instead he looks so cute with his tummy poking out just a little bit, I could just eat him up.

"Grobnar..." I nuzzle his stomach. "You're so _adorable_." This cannot be left unsaid. His only response is to giggle in delight.

Okay, well... Now I'm really nervous. My normally so nimble fingers are struggling with the laces on the front his pants; I'm both eager and afraid. It's just, I've only seen a man's equipment once, and it was pretty scary because it was so big, you know? Oh Gods, the laces are undone. Here goes.

See, _this_ is the kind of penis that is exactly right for me. It fits right in my hand, not at all a hulking monstrosity that could split me in half.

"Well, this is exciting," Grobnar squeaks as I close my hand around the base and slowly run it upwards. Interesting. It's rigid, but the skin feels soft. And that roundish, pink part at the end is just so precious. Wonder how it tastes. I carefully lick the groove at the tip, where a clear droplet has formed. A little squeal tumbles from my companion's lips.

This tastes sweet. Somehow that doesn't surprise me. This guy must consume a whole lot of sugar. And here I thought gnomes were fond of turnips and yours truly was some kind of aberration. I hate turnips.

I want him to feel as nice as I do, so I take him into my mouth. Heh, it's like sucking a lollipop.

Suddenly my sweetie utters a moaning sound that sends a pleasant shiver down my spine. "Oh Dulci, that -ooh- feels very nice, but I -ah- have a strange feeling in my -hmm- stomach and..."

I release him from between my lips, my hand taking over. "Is it a kind of pressure? Ready to explode?"

"Yes! That is it -ah- exactly! How did you know?" he moans, grabbing my hair in what seems like a reflex.

"Have you never had an orgasm?" I run my tongue over the tip again to taste his sweetness. Ah, I could lick it for hours.

Grobnar props himself up on his elbows and eyes me incredulously. "You -ooh- mean they are real? I had heard the -ah- stories, but they sounded too good to -ah- be true so I just assumed they were -hmm- mythical."

Unbelievable. The Wendersnaven are indisputably real to him, but orgasms he cannot fathom. I will give him one that he will remember for a long time to come. Ha, come.

"Oh, no. They are very real." Although it almost tears me apart to have to stop playing with him, I straddle his midsection and look into his face. His cheeks are red, beads of sweat on his brow, a feverish glint in his eyes. "Would you like to have one?" When he nods enthusiastically, I smile. "Would you like to have one inside of me?" Mental note: ask Sand for a contraceptive potion in the morning.

Frankly I don't care if he says yes or no, I'm going to take him anyway. But thankfully he nods, so I don't have to resort to rape. "Alright then, I will slowly lower myself onto you. Unless you would like to be on top?"

"No, no." Grobnar shakes his head. "I would probably hurt you." In an unexpected act of tenderness, he reaches up and strokes my cheek. "You're so pretty." His voice is filled with adoration. Awww.

"And you are the cutest thing I've ever seen." But now onto the matter at hand: my first time with someone I really, really like. Oh dear. I position myself over him and grab his member at the base, rubbing the tip between my legs to find my opening. Here it is.

Well then, take a deep breath. It might hurt. But as my flesh gives way to his girth, I find that it doesn't hurt. At all. It's a bit of a tight fit, but damn, it feels amazing. _He_ feels amazing. Okay, so now he's in me all the way. Now what?

I slowly rock my hips, gripping his shoulders to steady myself. Oh Gods, yes. This is the stuff. With every move I make, he gets pushed into me a bit farther.

"Dulci? Doesn't it hurt?" my darling suddenly asks in a tiny voice. How sweet.

I open my eyes. "No, not at all. Come on, Grobnar, don't just lie there like a limp sack of flour. Touch me, or something."

"I'm sorry but I'm having trouble thinking straight and I need to memorize this for further reference because I want to write a song or a poem about it..." His expression is strained as he rattles off a whole bevy of excuses. "Oh dear, what is happening?"

While I was busying myself on top of him, I felt a slight throbbing. This throbbing has increased in intensity. Yes, what _is_ happening? Grobnar squeezes his eyes shut and grows slightly inside of me. A whole series of little moans and squeals exit his throat, his fingers digging into my hips. Slowly his cries die down and his member shrinks. Damn, that was over quickly.

"Well my dear Grobnar, _that_ was an orgasm. Does it still seem like a myth?" I lie down on top of him for a cuddle, snuggling into his arms.

"I... I... Oh dear me. It would seem that I am at a loss for words," he pants.

Inwardly I'm cheering loudly. I managed to make the walking waterfall of words that is Grobnar Gnomehands shut up. Still, I'd expected the act to last a little longer. I feel unsatisfied.

"How are you?" He slowly runs a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry it didn't last very long." His lips plant a kiss atop my nose; his soul patch tickles, making me sneeze. "Bless you."

"Thank you. Well..." I lazily trace circles on his chest with my forefinger. "We have all night to learn new things. We could get to know each other very, very well."

He chuckles in amusement. Before I know it, I'm on my back with my sweetie hovering over me. "You know," he says as he leans in for a kiss, "I think you will be providing me with plenty of new material to add to my repertoire." There is no trace of his usual high-pitched voice or jittery blabbering.

Oh Gods, I think I ruined him.


End file.
